Looks Like I'm Stuck Being Matchmaker
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: ...because no one else would. Robin and Starfire are one day going get married and have a daughter and two sets of twins! Why? Because I said so! Who's I? I would be Raven, ex-Titan and current match-maker...I need a new hobby. -A RobStar in Raven's PoV-
1. Yeah, I think I'm crazy too

There's a quote that says, "true love is hard to find, easy to fall into and impossible to forget." However, the whole "true love" thing, _really_ isn't up my alley....but I know that it worked for two of my friends.

Now you may be asking yourself, "who is this girl and why is she droning on about true love?" Well, I for one and _not_ droning, and second, I am Raven of the Teen Titans, and between kicking bad-guy-butt, dealing with Beast Boy's corny jokes and press conferences, I am a guilty matchmaker in my spare time...but not in the creepy way. The only couple I've "matched" really needed to "happen" and it would've happened in time...but it would've taken much longer, maybe even to the part where it would've been too late.

Now I'm sure you are familiar with who my team mates are. If you aren't, it's time you were.

Starfire. She's the one with the long, thick, glossy red hair with green eyes that shine just as bright as she does....literally. She can shoot starbolts out of her hands due to solar experimantation that was preformed on her and her sister, Blackfire, and she gained the ability to shoot lasers out of her eyes because of her transformation which is like the Tamaranian version of puberty. She wears high boots, s small skirt, and a mid-drift top with a single arm band and gloves. Starfire is my exact opposite and best friend.

Beast Boy is the green changeling that is the only one that likes press conferences because of all the girls and the free gift backets. He's green because of a rare disease that only affected humans, so he was forced to undergo an experimental procedure to save his life and ultimately allowed him to shape-shift into any animal he can imagine. He's resident optimist and he keeps everyone's morale up when we need it most. B ut he also has a serious side which I have been fortunate to have seen a few times. He still wears the Doom Patrol uniform that I met him in which sort of gives him a small reputation. The benefits? He's a loyal person, no matter what team he's on. The down side? I once made the mistake of telling him he was funny...he hasn't shut up since.

Cyborg is like the all around, good-guy, big brother. He's the kind of person that would skip a homework and risk the bad grade if you wanted to hang out and talk. His half-robot appearance came to be after an explosion that lead to his father to save his life through cybernetic implants. Stubborn but passionate, he's like a big teddy bear...unless the electricity's down or Beast Boy makes breakfast.

Robin, the Boy Wonder, ex-sidekick to the famed Batman of Gotham, the only _human_ on the team and the most normal out of all of us...well sort of. When he's not fighting, lecturing, training or going ga-ga over Starfure, he doubles as a traffic light...okay that's a lie, but admit it, he'd be a pretty good one. He's _extemely_ serious and straight forward, but he's gentle and caring too...of course he's almost only like that around Starfire, but maybe that's just me.

Now about that match making thing....Let's say it started a little over a year ago...

* * *

A/n: I shouln't have started this, but the idea seemed REALLY good and I really wanted to do it so....sorry that this isn't an update for RC:STG! But it's my summer vacation! I needed a new project! And about the name change (I am the ex-featherpen13) I'm sorry about that too! Gah...


	2. It started about one year ago: Epic huh?

_It started during on of those "girl bonding" hang outs that Starfire had insisted on. We were both in her room with a bunch of candy, popcorn, chick flicks and magazines._

"Friend Raven, this magazine states that the boy who has 'the feelings' for you will either show it boldly or very discreetly...is that usual?" I looked up from my own magazine and looked at Starfire, her expression showed a mix between focus and puzzlement.

"Uh....sure Starfire," I replied uncertainly, "but I should warn you I don't know much about boys so..." I trailed off before rasing an eyebrow. "Why?" Starfire blushed a light pink.

"Oh...um...nothing!" She ducked behind her magazine as she pretended to read an article about a new movie. I nodded slowly.

"Right....sure..." I opened a bag of chocolate-covered pretzels and bit into one.

"Friend Raven, this magazine says that boys will often tease you is they 'like' you," Starfire brought up. I stopped mid-bit and lowered the pretzel.

"Now why all the sudden interest in boys Starfire?" I asked. Starfire blushed again.

"Oh. No reason!" She quickly opened a pack of chocolate-caramels and popped one in her mouth so she couldn't answer any further questions. I rasied an eyebrow.

"You like someone...don't you?" I asked, the idea of Robin in mind. Starfire gasped and shook her head.

"No! I do not have 'the feelings' for anyone Raven! I do not! Romance means very little to me and I have no....you are not doing the 'purchasing' of this are you?" I shook my head.

"No Starfire, I'm not buying this...who is he? Is he someone on the team?" Starfire's blush grew as she nodded.

"Yes," she squeaked.

_Yep. She is SO into Robin...I knew it, _I thought, a small smirk on my face.

"Is it...Cyborg?" I teased. Starfire shook her head.

"No, it is not Cyborg."

"Beast Boy?"

"Oh no! It is not Beast Boy!" Starfire laughed.

"Hmm.....then I guess there's only one boy left on the team....Robin!" Starfire's face flushed a deep red that could put a ripe strawberry to shame as she curled up into a small ball on her bed.

"Uh...maybe...?" I chuckled.

"I guessed that," I said. Starfire peeked out of her arm cocoon.

"Really?" I nodded. "Oh Raven, do you think he does the liking of me back?" I shrugged.

"I don't know Starfire...I don't know."

* * *

_The next day, Starfire had a hard time looking at Robin now that I knew about her little secret_

"Hey Star, could you pass the salt?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded.

"Yes..." She picked up the salt shaker and gave it to Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked at her quizzically and Robin rasied a masked eyebrow.

"Uh...okay then. Beast Boy could you pass the salt?" Robin asked again, this time to Beast Boy who handed him the salt. I looked over at Starfire as I sipped my tea. She looked back and blushed.

"Mmm-mmm! Bacon and eggs!" Cyborg said, grinning as he sat down next to Beast Boy with a large plate, "what a _great_ way to start the day!" His grin widened as he put a piece of bacon and an egg into his mouth. Beast Boy looked at him in disgust.

"Dude! Speak for yourself!" He wrinkled his nose, "I've been both a chicken and a pig!" Cyborg swallowed.

"Well be glad this isn't you! Otherwise it'd really be green eggs and ham!" Cyborg cracked himself up. "Get it? Green eggs and ham!" he gasped between fits of laughter, "'cause BB's green!" he kept laughing.

"Glad you're amusing yourself," I commented, picking up my empty cup and bowl. I walked over to the counter and placed them in the sink. I glanced over at Starfire who had crouched over her food so much that you'd think she'd been eating it right off the plate. Robin noticed this too and got up to sit down next to her.

"Star? You okay?" he asked. She nodded meekly.

"Yes Robin," she replied trying to re-collect herself, "I am very plesant."

"Really? Because if it's about that early morning practice last week, I know you were really tired-"

"Oh no! I am most content," Starfire chirped, cutting him off. Robin just stared at her.

"Okay then," he said, clearly unconvinced as he returned to his seat. Starfire nodded as she stared at her food.

"Right."

* * *

I was sitting on the couch reading a new book I had gotten earlier that week when I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Ah!" I jumped, startled. I found Starfire sitting on her knees next to me on the couch, I gasped and put a hand on my chest, "Oh Starfire....it's just you..."

"Did I frighten you friend Raven?" she asked, looking apologetic.

"A little...did you want to talk to me?" Starfire nodded. I shifted so I was facing her, "alright. What do you want to talk about?"

"It is the feelings I have for Robin...are they showing? Does he know?" She asked. I shrugged.

"A bit. He might. Do remember Starfire, he might like you back." She seemed to brighten up at that.

"You are right! Because I feel this and he does also even if he does not show it!" She stood up, one fist clutched and her expression determined and hopeful, "and I will not give up without a fight!" she turned to me, "thank you Raven, you have been most helpful! I now shall find-" The door to the Ops room opened to reveal none other than the topic of Starfire's self pep-talk.

"Eeep!" she ducked behind me. Robin rasied an eyebrow and I just shrugged and he turned the corner into the hallway that led to his office.

"Just so you know, that probably didn't help your situation."

* * *

A/n: Hm...how about he go with an alternate Tokyo or something, 'kay? I took the lines from the movie because...well....yeah!


	3. Loosing it, lost it, never had it: pick1

_I think dinner was even worse than breakfast...Starfire had asked me to situate her next to Robin so she could "get over her fear" which was probably a bad idea...or a good one, depending on how you looked at it..._

"Alright!" Cyborg exclaimed, grinning ear to ear with a pot full of one of his noodle dishes, this time ravioli, "Dinner is served!" He placed the pot on the table and opened the lid as the rest of us peered inside.

"Wow! That smells amazing!"

"It looks quite appetizing!"

"I must admit, it looks great."

"This isn't meat ravioli right?"

Robin, Starfire and I snapped out of our "holy-shiznips-that-looks/smells/probably tastes-seriously-good-so-gimme-some-dangit!" state and Cyborg out of his, "why-thank-you/you're-_too_-kind" state and the four of us glared at Beast Boy for ruining the "moments."

"What?" Beast Boy asked half-innocently, half-sheepishly. Robin narrowed his eyes-er...what would be his eyes if they weren't behind his mask, Starfire giggled and I glared. Cyborg crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah B! Because I just LOVE meat ravioli and that's ALL I made! So it looks like YOU'RE going to have to COOK YOUR OWN DINNER!" Cyborg sat down with a smug grin on his face. Beast Boy's eye twitched.

My eyes dated back and forth between the two before Cyborg burst out laughing.

"Nah, I'm just messin' with you BB," he took the serving spoon out of the open pot and scooped out some of the ravioli which he then put on his plate, "I only like cheese ravioli for some reason." Beast Boy let out the breath he had been holding in.

"Okay, cool....." he replied before taking the spoon and serving himself.

After we all had a nice helping of ravioli smothered in tomato sauce, alfredo sauce or in Starfire's case, mustard, it had gotten immensely quiet at the table.

I had to break the silence which was...extremely odd, even for me.

"So...it's been pretty quite since the Brotherhood of Evil shindig..." I pointed out monotonously.

_Shindig? I think I'm loosing....or I've already lost it....or I never had it,_ I thought to myself, mentally settling on option "A".

"Yeah," Robin said, "it's kind of nice...except I feel as if we're almost not needed anymore." I cleared my throat. "Yes Raven?" he asked.

Crud. (Whoa, Gizmo much?)

"Oh, I was hoping _Starfire_could pass me the alfredo sauce. Otherwise I'd _love_ to re-encourage you that we _are still needed in this city,_" I said through almost gritted teeth. Lucky for me, Starfire got my hint.

"Oh yes," she grabbed the jar and handed it to me.

"But Raven, you're plates like, _drenched_in alfred-oof!" Beast Boy clenched his stomach where I had success elbowing him.

"Thank you Starfire," I nodded at her.

"You are most welcome Raven!" she grinned. I rolled me eyes and allowed her to see my gaze darting back and forth between her and...Wonder Boy over there. Again, Starfire re-gained my subtle hint (assuming that's possible) and nodded.

"So referring to what Raven was saying, you are _very_ important to the city! And to us!" She smiled. I swore I heard her whisper, "and to me," but I like I said, I'm loosing it.

* * *

A/n: Uh...short chappie, but I thought it'd be cute to end it there...am I the only one who exports random chapter form past fics to write chapters for other stories rather than using a whole new word document and uploading that? Oh really? Huh.

(I suggest you people try it if you're crunching on hard-drive space!)

Update....hopefully on Saturday! (My aren't we getting optimistic! Ha ha!)


	4. Spinach:You WILL eat it&you WILL like it

_"Cute" was the first thing that came to my mind for some....BIZARRE reason that my "twisted and overly creepy" mind couldn't understand...or that's how Beast Boy put it._

_Now I was explaining "cute" wasn't I?_

Usually, "cute" is what twelve-year-olds use to define their new cat, or what fourteen-year-olds use to describe the lastest new pop star...male of course...assuming that the twelve and fourteen-year-olds are female.

I was using "cute" to describe the scene in front of me.

After your typical late-night movie night, those who couldn't lug themselves to bed fell asleep on the couch. I mentally thanked Beast Boy for giving Starfire a nice handful of candy because she was prety hyped up for most of the film and then had a caffine crash and slept through the rest of the movie....on none other than Robin, of course (who had fallen asleep halfway through the credits.)

Of course, this wasn't a "OMG SO KAWAII!!!" cute that those obsessed fangirls use (who are convinced that they are Japanese) but it was a pretty nice setup....

That is until I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. I whirled around to see Beast Boy holding a camera. He flashed a sheepish grin and hid the camera behind his back.

"Uh...good morning Raven! Uhm....how are you? I'm just going to go back to get some breakfast..." He ducked out of the Ops room and down the hall to his room to probably stash the camera in the box under his bed that was labeled "Beast Boy's stuff, property of Beast Boy, do not touch except for Beast Boy" on it.

No I'm not a snoop, but I just knew it was there...okay maybe I didn't, but deperate times call for desperate measures...I mean, it's not everyday _someone_ steals your favorite book...or one of them anyway.

I walked over to the kitchenette and put a kettle on the stove. I poured some water into it and leaned against the counter, waiting it to boil. I bent down and pulled my favorite mug out of one of the cabinets that were below the counter and stove along with the fridge.

I stared at the sleeping hopefully-soon-to-be couple that was sleeping soundly on the couch. Usually, I didn't get up this early, let alone make tea and become _bored_ of all things. I decided to make myself useful and thought,

_I could make breakfast!_ I thought about the....things I had made last time I cooked, _...or not._

I opted to go and get the newspaper instead. So I floated to the window and went right through it to the island below where I nicely folded newspaper was sitting near the entrance to the tower.

**Jump City Titans defeat Steel City Wasps in Basketball Championships**

I snorted at the headline. No doubt Cyborg would be calling Bumblebee to collect his winning frm the heavy bet they had made last week.

As I floated back through the window, I noticed Robin and Starfire were still alseep, as was Cyborg and probably Beast Boy (who has gone back to sleep).

I placed the newspaper on the table and turned back to the kettle.

A few minutes later, the whistle started which did two things: it signaled that the water was boiling and it also woke Robin up.

He looked around, alsmot groggy and realized that Starfire's head was rested against his chest. He blushed a little and stroked her hair.

"Good norning to you too Robin," I said. Robin jumped.

"R-Raven! H-how long have you been there?" He asked, tugging the collar of his uniform. I chuckled inwardly. Nervous Robin was my favorite side of Robin seeing that Robin's persionality description did not includ "flustered" at all.

"Long enough for me to make a cup of tea," I replied, pouring the hot water into the mug and dipping the tea bag into it. I considered adding, "and for Beast Boy to get a picture," but I decided against it...and then decided against _that_.

"WHAT?!" Robin yelled. Starfire stirred. Robin let out a small yelp and lowered his voice.

"You have to get that photo for me! He'll humiliate me for the rest of my life!" Robin whisper-yelled. I shook ym head.

"Nope. Not unless something's in it for me." Robin rasied an eyebrow.

"What's with the dealing Raven? You're acting like Beast Boy." I scowled.

"Am not."

"Riiight." I glared at him.

"Well then I guess Beast Boy can send that picture to Titans East, and every Honorary Titan ont he list...maybe a few villans too," I looked at him through my half-closed eyes as a smug smile crept accross my face.

"You wouldn't," he dared.

"I would," I retorted. We kept staring at each other until Robin gave in.

"Alright what do you want?"

"Mmm..."

"Oh come _on_! You're never like this!"

"Well get used to it," I shot at him. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"No early training for a month," he offered.

"Two. And a restraining order for Beast Boy."

"What?" I smirked. Robin glared at me.

"You heard me," My eyes began to glow. Robin 'eeped.'

"Anything else?" Perfect.

"Yeah..." I took a sip of my tea, "go on a date with Starfire...and actually enjoy it." Robin seemed to sweat a little more than he did earlier.

"Do I have to?"

"If you want that picture from Beast Boy," I answered, knowing he'd enjoy it anyway.

"Done."

* * *

A/n: Two updates in one day! The apocalypse has BEGUN! Aaahhh! RUN AWAY!

No, seriously! This is a really weird thing for me. And I started and finished both this and the last chapter today!

Creepy....

R. Why? Not R&R which means Read & Reveiw? Well, technically since you already READ the thing, review it!

....sorry, I just had to say that. Heh-heh.


	5. Well THAT'S a pride damager

"Oh Raven!"

"Aaah!" I screamed and leaped up into the air and clutched my book to my chest, hovering above the sofa. "Oh God Starfire...it's you!" I gasped between breaths. She floated up next to me.

"I apologize Raven...did I frighten you?"

"My heart but all leapt out of my chest," I explained, still panting. I calmed myself down, "what do you want Starfire?"

"Oh! Robin has asked me on a date!"

_Oh SHIT!_

"Congrats," I replied, deadpanned. I wonder how long it would take to heal starbolt burns....hm...

"You must help me prepare!"

"Wha-?!"

_If I HAD finished, I would've added, "-t the hell?" after, but I was too busy helping Starfire pick out an outfit._

_Too bad she only had one dress that wasn't her uniform._

"Ooh...." Starfire took the dress she had worn to whatsherface's junior prom, "this just won't do...Oh Raven?" I looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Would you-?" My eyes widened.

"Oh no, oh no, on no no no no no no NO!" Starfire pouted and her lip trembled.

"Raven, please?" she whimpered, her eyes beginning to water.

"No...NO!"

"For me?" She batted her eyelashes. I rasied an eyebrow.

"Fine. But ONLY if you NEVER do that again and we only go to three dress shops." Starfire nodded eagerly.

"You are true friend Raven!" She grinned.

* * *

_Four hours later._

_Actually it was four hours, five minutes and thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen...you get it. Anyway, it was four hours, ten stores, about thirty-eight dresses, twenty-two pairs of shoes and five accessory packets later but that's beside the point._

_Anywho...Starfire was getting restless seeing that her date was in two hours and she still had yet to find her dress._

"Too yellow, doesn't match the shoes, too much ribbon, _not _enough ribbon....oh Raven I cannot find anything!" Starfire turned to me. I sighed.

"Starfire...."

"Oh!" she gasped and ran past me to a lavander halter dress. It had a matching bead-embroidered wrap and came with a stunning crystal necklace.

"Oh Raven! Is is not beautiful?" she gasped, fingering the soft material.

"It is very nice Starfire," I said, checking the price tag. _$537.45?! Yikes!_ I slowly put the price tag down.

"I shall purcahse it!" She took the dress and made a beeline to the counter. She put a finger to her lips.

"Perhaps I should try it on...." I shoved her in the general direction to where the dressing rooms were. I made sure she had closed the door before heading over to the counter.

"Ahem." The salesgirl looked up from her magazine.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah....you know my friend in the dressing room?" She nodded. "Well she has a date tonight and REALLY likes that dress. However, that dress is seriously out of her price range so I was hoping..."

"Discount?"

"How'd you guess?" She shrugged.

"Who's the date with?" the girl asked. I looked around me and leaned in.

"Robin." She gasped.

"They are SO cute together!"

"I know right?" I stopped myself. _Geez that sounded weird.... _I cleared my throat. "So how far could you lower the price?"

"Well," she put her magazine down and turned to the computer, "since the Titans are basically pubic service, I can give it to you for fifty-percet off." I quickly did the math in my head.

"$268.73....still too much...anything else?" The salesgirl blushed.

"Could you get me Beast Boy's autograph?" I almost laughed.

"Pfft! If he knew someone wanted his freaking AUTOGRAPH he'd never let me hear the end of it!"

"I'll give you full sale!" she offered.

_What is with all these deals?!_

"How much?" She pucnhed some numbers into the computer.

"$107.49," she replied.

"Deal." At that moment, Starfire came out of the dressing room.

"Do I look pleasing?" she asked.

"Very," I answered. And it was true! She looked very....nice.

_I think I'll let Robin come up with better adjectives_.

* * *

A/n: Sorry about the delay and the short chapter. I had a sleepover last night and I just saw my boyfriend for the first time in three weeks (not to mention I made out with him in front of my friends but......ahem) Plus I just got the first Romeo x Juliet (best anime EVER...to me anyway) English dub DVD set so.....yeah!

So thank you for respecting that I have a life off the computer!


	6. Ah crap: SO not going the way I planned

_Letting Robin come up with better adjectives: bad idea._

"Please," Starfire's voice sounded from the doorway, "I look presentable?" Beast Boy flashed a grin and gave her a thumbs up, Cyborg let out a low appreciative whistle and I didn't bother to look up considering the fact that I was there when she first tried on the dress and I helped her with her makeup and hair. However...

...Robin's reaction: "Da gah gah la ja gaba wah wah."

Translation: "Holy. Shit."

Starfire just giggled and linked her arm with Robin's.

"I shall see you soon friends," she said as she practially dragged a half-dead Robin out of the door and down to the garage.

We heard the roar of the T-Car as it started up and back out of the garage. It converted in to a hovermobile and headed towards the mainland.

"Do you think Robin'll totally blow it?" Beast Boy asked, looking back at Cyborg and me from his spot by the window.

"Let's hope not," I replied, standing up from the couch. "I'm going to meditate." With that, I headed out of the room.

* * *

Kotav Telkovi was the new foreign restaurant that had opened earlier that week. It was also where Robin was tkaing Starfire for their date....

....AND the new location of my third job (aside from being a Titan and matchmaker.)

Now I KNOW what you're thinking: RAVEN! How could you? You always respect others' privacy! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!

Well STFU!

Whoa, chatspeak much?

_So anyway, here I was, my body in the employee bathroom, my soul-self inside...uh...some random waitress's body, waiting for Robin to collect his nerve and help Starfire out of the FRIKIN' T-Car like every good gentleman should._

"Aly!" I whirled around to find a stout middle-aged man glaring at me, "what are you doing? You're supposed to be _waiting_ on Robin and Starfire! Not staring at them!"

_Ah....so I'm in some girl Aly's body. Well thank you Aly, _I mentally thanked her. I would've continued, but Robin and Starfire had come in and approached the maitre'd.

"Reservations for Robin," Robin said.

"Uh..." My eyes darted to what looked like a seating chart, "right this-" I checked again, unsure of which table was where, "-way you guys, er sir!"

"Of course," Robin replied. I let out a breath of relief. This emotion thing was much easier in this girl's body.

"Uhm....I'll be with you shortly!" I told them, placing a menu in front of them.

_When was the last time I ate at a restaurant?_ I asked myself, _what happens next? Drinks! Right!_

"May I get your drink order?" I asked.

"I'll have a coke and...what do you want Star?" Robin asked. Starfire looked up from the menu.

"Oh! I shall have some mustard please!" She smiled at me.

"Right away," I replied, writing 'coke' and 'bottle of un-opened mustard' on the pad. "I will be with your drinks shortly," I said in my most waitress-y tone.

"Many thanks," Starfire said, grinning. I nodded and headed back into the "employees only" section and froze.

"What the heck am I supposed to do now?" I muttered, looking down at the drink orders. I spotted a waiter rip off the sheet of paper and clip it onto a wheel. A cook took the paper and shouted out an order.

"Thank God," I breathed, doing the same.

* * *

I was back at Robin and Starfire's table two minutes later with their drinks.

"Ah yes, thank you," Robin said when I placed his coke in front of him.

"Oh yes, I thank you as well," Starfire smiled again. I think the euphoria was getting to her head.

"Are you ready to order?" I asked.

"I shall have the Pastitsio...or prehaps the Gyro salad....oh they both sound so apatizing!" Starfire's eyes darted back and forth between the two items ont he menu.

"What about you sir?" I asked, turning my attention to Robin.

"Hm...I don't know....what would you reccommend?"

Crap.

"Um...I like....a lot of the dishes here!" I quickly improvised, "it would be unfair if I picked just one." He seemed to buy it and nodded.

"Ah...I'll have the Chili Diablo steak and pasta please," he said.

"Yes sir!" I turned back to Starfire, "and what about you ma'am?"

"I decided that I shall have both!" I rasied an eyebrow.

"The Pastitsio _and_ the Gyro salad?" She nodded innocently.

"Why yes? Is that wrong?" Robin shot a half-glance, half-glare at me for making Starfire feel like she had something wrong by ordering two dishes.

"Oh! No! It's just fine!" I said quickly, jolting down her order, "I just wanted you to know that....they go very nice together! Enjoy your meal!" I quickly ran back to the kitchen, clipped the paper to the wheel, and dashed to the bathroom to check on my real body.

It looked fine. Ie also looked dead, but I'd just have to deal with it. I pushed it gently father into the corner and bent down next to it.

I quickly made a transition form Aly's body to mine and back to Aly's.

_MAN stating your **own body** as an 'it' sure does feel weird..._ I thought as I headed out of the bathroom.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, I was back at Robin and Starfire's table delivering their food.

I had just put Starfire's plate down when a loud scream of horror was emitted from the employees only section....the women's bathroom to be exact.

"Oh shit!" I whispered to myself.

The stout, middle-aged man (who apparently was the manager of the restaurant) stormed over to the small, blonde woman who had come out into the open.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" he fumed. The woman pointed to a waiter who was carrying a body.

Correction: MY body.

"Shitfuck!" I cursed.

"Raven?!" Starfire gasped in horror.

"Raven?" Robin asked.

"OMIGOD!" The blonde screeched before she fainted and hit the floor with a _thud_. Robin and Starfire made their way to my body while I ducked into a corner.

"Raven! RAVEN!" Starfire cried.

"Raven?" Robin shook my body's shoulders.

"Oh Raven! Why are you not responding?" Starfire sobbed. I smacked my forehead.

"Kill me now," I muttered. My soul-self left Aly's body, dove into the floor and back into my real body.

My eyelashes fluttered open like in some sick romance movie. My gaze focused in on Robin who was kneeling beside me. I yawned, runing what would be a 'romantic moment' if it weren't for the fact that Robin was an idiot and Starfire's (not yet, damn) boyfriend/husband/EPICSOULMATE!

"Uh...hi," I said sheepishly. Robin glared at me.

"WHAT THE HELL RAVEN?! YOU SCARED US HALF TO DEATH!" he yelled furiously. I winced.

"What would happen if you were scared half to death twice?" I asked desperately trying to lighten the mood with one of Beast Boy's corny lines.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING HERE TO BEGIN WITH?!" he yell again.

"Uh...I was...hungry...?"

"Not here, here. I meant in the employee's bathroom!" Robin growled.

_Fuck._

"Um....came in the back?" I said uncetainly. Robin's anger seemed to melt and he helped me to my feet.

"Whatever you say...Aly." I gasped.

"How did you-?"

"Not very hard to tell when an employee knows even less than the costomer," Robin's expression hardend again. "I'm very disappointed in you Raven." My face twisted into a frown.

"Well _I _am disappointed in _you_ Robin!" I snarled, "you couldn't notice that Starfire really likes you so I basically had to FORCE you into dating her you, you....STUBBORN WORKAHOLIC!!" I watched Robin's enranged expression turn to fear. I smirked.

Then I realized what I'd just said.

I slapped a hand over my mouth and turned slowy to Starfire whose face was a mix of emotions.

Rage. Sadness. Confusion. Disbelief.

Betrayal.

She said nothing and quickly picked up the nem of her dress and ran out the door of the restaurant.

"Starfire!" Robin began to bolt after her with me on his heels, "Starfire, WAIT!" I stopped in the doorway.

"Why?" came her furious response, "so you can trick me some more by pretending you have 'the feelings' for me?! I do not think so!"

"Starfire, you don't understand!" Robin protested, grabbing her wrist, "Raven was a bitch and-" I gasped. Starfire, sweet, graceful, kind Starfire, with all of her alien strength had smacked Robin clear across the cheek.

"Do not EVER place the blame on Raven," she said in a dangerously low tone, "she may have convinced you to pursue the outings with me, but she did not hide her true feelings from _anyone_."

"Star..."

"Do not call me that...in fact," she turned away from him, "do not call me ever." And with that, she laucned into the sky, flying back to the tower, and leaving Robin to stare at her retreating figure. He collapsed on to the ground and pounded it with his fist.

"Damn it!"

I closed my eyes and sighed before lifting myself in the air to find Starfire.

* * *

A/n: Whoa long chapter....this is probably the LONGEST thing I've ever written. Cool!

Robin's in **deep** trouble right now. So please don't state the obvious if you review by saying "looks like Robin's in for it now" because seeing that I'm the author, I don't want my own words echoed back thank you.

So....yeah! R please! Ha ha!


	7. So it COULD be a happy ending

_Starfire, where are you?_ I asked myself as I floated through the late-evening sky in search for my friend. I spotted a glimpse of something green in the distance and went to investigate.

* * *

I found Starfire in mid-air quitely sobbing. I let out a sigh and reluctantly flew over to her.

"Starfire?" I asked quierly, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She gasped and whirled around. Her hard expression softened when she saw that it was me.

"Oh Raven-" she hiccupped, "-I was just-"

"I'm sorry," I said, interrupting her, "I'm sorry that I tricked Robin into going out with you and for getting your hopes up." She shook her head.

"You do not need to apologize...after all, you were trying to help me, yes?" I nodded. "So," she continued, "you do not need to feel any guilt." I sighed again.

"But I still tricked him and I followed you on your date-"

"But if you had not come, I would still be tricked into thinking Robin has feelings for me," she cut in, "and it is very clear now that he doesn't."

"Oh Starfire...." I shook my head sadly, "Robin has...feelings for you. He will just confront them in his own time."

"When will that be?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know." Starfire frowned.

"Why will he not tell me how he feels? Why must I sacrifice my pride? He _must_ know how I feel about him! Why does he not do anything?" her eyes glowed a bright green as she ranted, slipping some Tamaranean swear words as she spoke, "he will tell me how he feels and he _will_ apologize for tricking me! That...that....CLORBAG!" She shot off towards the tower. I floated there, afraid as to what might happen once Starfire got her hands on Robin.

"Oh God."

And with that, I teleported myself to the roof on Titans Tower.

* * *

I came down to the Ops room to find Beast Boy and Cyborg hiding behind what seemed the like remains of the couch. I crouched down next to them.

"What happened?" I hissed. Cyborg pointed a shaking finger towards Robin and Starfire. I peered over the couch.

And then wished I hadn't.

Robin and Starfire were in a heated argument with Robin's tuxedo wrinkled and his hair messy and Starfire swearing in Tamaranean. She eyes were glowing a radiant green and two starbolts took form in her hands.

Oh no.

_PEW! PEW! PEW!_ Beast Boy, Cyborg and I all ducked behind the couch as Starfire began her attack.

_PEW!-PEW!-PEW! _She shot more starbolts in rapid succession.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled, dodging her blows. One of the starbolts seered his arm. "AH!" I cringed. That was going to leave a mark.

_"Raven!"_ He cried mentally to me, _"help!"_

_"Why?" _I shot back_, "you got yourself into this, now get yourself out."_

_"How?!"_

_"Prove to her that you really _do_ have feelings for her and that the date wasn't just some sick joke."_

_"But I don't-"_ He caught a glimpse of me. I was glaring from under my hood and he caught that and the emotion that I was trying to get to him.

Affection. Kindness. Passion.

Love.

It hit him like a hard brick wall. He looked at Starfire, whose hands and eyes were still glowing green, and back at me.

_"You mean-?" _I nodded.

_"Yes."_

I saw him inhale and exhale before doing the bravest thing in his life.

He took Starfire's wrist in one hand and pulled her into a hug. She strugged half-heartedly against his embrace. He took another short breath, quickly pulled back, cupped her cheek-

-and kissed her. Right then and there, in the middle of the freaking _Ops._ room, shredded tux and all.

Starfire's arms fell limp to her sides, the green light faded out and her eyes closed slowly as she returned the kiss. Beast Boy's jaw dropped to the floor and Cyborg's human eye widened to twice it's size.

I, however, resisted the urge to squeal like a rabid fangirl and blew up the computer instead.

But it appeard that Robin, nor Starfire could care. They just kept making out, fried comptuer and all.

However I had to ruin the moment and I cleared my troat. Robin suddently realized what he was doing and pulled back from Starfire. Her eyes were still partially closed and she sighed contently. Beast Boy and Cyborg also snapped out of their trances and smirked at Robin who turned as red as his new girlfriend's hair.

"Um....we....uh...." Robin chuckled nervously, "I'm going to go change out of this tux!" He rushed out of the Ops. room as calmly as he could. Starfire just sank down to the floor with another happy sigh before her face broke out into a huge grin and she shot up into the hair laughing. She flew around the Ops. room for a moment before heading out into the hallway.

"...wow," was all Beast Boy could utter. Then he dropped in a cold faint like a dead fish.

"Daanngg," Cyborg marveled before turning to me, "what happened?" I shrugged innocently before smiling from behind the cover of my hood.

* * *

A/n: Short chapter, and probably rushed but....it's my story so...ha! I may wrap this up in about....one chapter which would be the epilouge, a.k.a. the next (and probably last) chapter. Then I can focus again on RC:STG and wrap THAT up.


	8. All's well that ends well

Well now, back to talking in present tense!

Robin and Starfire's kiss sealed the deal. They were dating and continued so for five years, which now brings them to the age of twenty-one (Robin) and twenty (Starfire.)

Gosh I feel old, and apparently Robin did too seeing that he changed his name to Nightwing (however I like calling him "Robin" just to mess with him.) Plus I'm now a legal adult and can drink vodka! Yay me! Anywho...

As for that picture which started this whole deal thing off, I got it from Beast Boy and delivered it safely to Robin...but not before scanning it onto the Titan mainframe and sending it to every. Freaking. Titan to walk this planet! (By now, the titans had expanded thanks to Kole, Red Star, Pantha and Mas y Menos handing out communicators like candy to any super-powered teen that appeared to be on the side of good. The best part was that Mas gave one to Robin's old flame, Batgirl. Oh THAT was fun to watch...)

I should also mention that Cyborg had helped me put that photo on Robin and Starfire's wedding invitation!

Yup! Robin _finally_ managed to build up enough courage to propose to Starfire. And he did so on the roof. How utterly romantic....

* * *

"Congratulations you two," I said as I approached the newlyweds in my pink (...) bridesmaid dress.

"Thanks Raven," Robin smiled at me. I smirked.

"You just HAD yo wear the mask, didn't you?" I commented, eyeing Robin. He just smiled and shrugged.

"Don't worry about Rae-Rae dear," Starfire said, linking her arm with Robin's, eyeing me playfully. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Oh! Beast Boy!" I called. My green friend turned to me.

"Yeah?" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with me.

"I forgot! This girl that I met wanted your autograph!" Beast Boy's face broke out into a grin.

"Seriously? SWEET!" He did a little victory dance, "which lovely lady wants me to bless her with my charm?" I rolled my eyes before spotting the salesgirl that I had met in the dress store.

"Hey!" I said as I came up to her. She turned to me.

"Hey! Great to see you again!" she grinned. I tugged Beast Boy's wrist and pulled him up next to me.

"This is Beast Boy. Sorry I didn't get you together sooner," I told her. He flashed a grin at the girl. The girl smiled.

"Oh, no problem!" Then she frowned, "but I don't really I _want_ Beast Boy's autograph anymore..." I raised my eyebrow.

"Really now?" The girl nodded.

"Yup! I'm into Cyborg now," she said as she linked her arm with my cybernetic friend. Cyborg looked down at the salesgirl and shot a look at me. I shrugged and turned to Beast Boy.

"Come on Beast Boy," I said, tugging at his arm.

"But-I-he-Cyborg-the girl-Waaa!" He threw his arms around me and clung to me like I was his mother. I eyed him and patted his back.

"Uh...there there...? I'm sure you'll find another girl that wants your autograph..." I frowned.

_Well this isn't weird. _

"Uh....you're a very bright young man," I said in my desperate effort to cheer him up, "um....any girl would be lucky to have your autograph." Beast Boy released me form his tight grip.

"Do YOU want my autograph Raven?" he asked hopefully.

"Uh...." Beast Boy's expression fell, "sure," I said, opening my clutch and fished around for a pen. I grabbed a doily off the table and handed both to Beast Boy. He scribbled his name and something else on it and handed them back.

"Thanks," I said, deadpaned.

"No problem," he winked at me. I rasied an eyebrow and looked down at what he had written.

_Thanks Rae. Love BB_

I rolled my eyes before stuffing the pen and doily back into my clutch.

* * *

Oh, and ANOTHER thing:

About two weeks after Robin and Starfire came back from their honeymoon, we found out that Starfire was pregnant!

Wow, I know. Anyway, that was four months ago and she's due in another five. The doctor said it'll be a girl, but you never know.

So it looks like I'm stuck being babysitter.

* * *

A/n: Well that's the end! That middle section is kind of a flashback just so you know.

Thank you all for reading/reviewing/faving/whatever. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! (grins)

No I'm not planning a sequal, but who knows? I might get bored and type one up someday.

Once again, thank you so much!

-Little Miss Juliet


End file.
